1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus configured to perform recording by discharging ink onto a recording material from a recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recovery mechanism unit functions such that the recording head is recovered to maintain a recording quality in a normal condition by eliminating a clogging in the recording head which discharges ink. The recovery mechanism unit includes a pump mechanism for sucking or discharging ink from a discharge port, a capping mechanism for covering the discharge port by bringing a cap into contact with the recording head, and a wiping mechanism for wiping the surface of the discharge port by rubbing the surface with a wiper. The configuration of a conventional recovery mechanism unit includes a slider capable of moving only within a predetermined area driven by a movement of a carriage including the recording head. The slider includes the caps and the wipers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,420 discusses a technique in which an approach amount of the wiper with respect to the recording head can be attained at a high precision by restricting a position in height of the slider including the wiper, with only a lock lever (latch unit). However, when the carriage moves toward the slider and the lock lever for latching the slider is activated, a wiping action is always performed when the carriage is reversed. For example, the wiping action is always performed when the cap is opened.
However, like in a case where a recording action is repeated after a short rest time following a previous recording action, sometimes, the wiping action is unnecessary when opening the cap. Performing unnecessary wiping actions results in degradation of wiper durability. Additionally, after the wiping action, a preliminary discharge action for avoiding mixing of different ink colors is necessary, thereby increasing the amount of unnecessary inks being discarded.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-90550 discusses a technique in which the operation position of the lock lever (cap slider latch unit) is arranged outside the capping position with respect to a recording area in which recording is performed. Consequently, when the wiping action is unnecessary after the capping action, the carriage can be moved into the recording area without being moved outside the capping position, so that the cap opening action can be performed without performing wiping action. Thus, an apparatus is configured to select whether the wiping action is performed. However, this leads to newly setting a wiper action changeover position, which results in increasing the width of the recording apparatus.